Catch Me If You Can
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Arthur is a Moltres who hates humans. Alfred is a human who wants to become a Pokémon Master. When Alfred catches Arthur the adventure begins as the two have to work together to achieve Alfred's dreams and figure out how the their pasts are connected.


**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Pokémon.**

**Couple: Alfred X Arthur, and possible other couples.**

**Summary: Arthur is a Moltres who hates humans. Alfred is a human who wants to become a Pokémon Master. When Alfred catches Arthur the adventure begins as the two have to work together to achieve Alfred's dreams, get Arthur to trust Alfred, and figure out how their pasts are connected.**

* * *

><p>Arthur had the worst luck in the world and this day just seemed to prove that fact. His day had started out normally enough, the weather was nice and Arthur had decided to continue on his travels to find a place he that he could call home. He flew for almost the whole day until nightfall started to approach and he decided to spend the night in a large oak tree. Unfortunately for Arthur the branch that he landed on had been rather week and it snapped the second he put all of his weight on it. Arthur got off the branch the second he heard it snap so he was ok, but the Electabuzz that had been sitting under the branch had not been so lucky.<p>

The branch fell and landed right on the Electabuzz's head and the second that the electric Pokémon sat up and let out a loud pained cry before it looked at the tree and then over at Arthur. The electric Pokémon was quickly able to figure out that Arthur was the one who made the branch fall and it immediately started to glare at Arthur.

"I didn't mean to make the branch fall!" Arthur quickly shouted out.

It seemed that the Electabuzz did not care about what Arthur said because it just got even madder and before Arthur could even fly away the electric Pokémon hit him with a thunderbolt attack. Being a bird Pokémon and the fact that Arthur was still pretty young so he was not very strong even if he was a Moltres the attack ended up being super effective and Arthur dropped to the ground within a matter of seconds. Arthur tried to get up unto his feet or flap his wings but he could not move at all. He was paralyzed and completely at the mercy of the Electabuzz and it seemed the Electabuzz was going to take advantage of that. The Electabuzz was slowly walking toward him as it charged up another electric attack.

Arthur closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but suddenly without warning Arthur heard someone yell out at them.

"Hey leave that Moltres alone!" A voice shouted out.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked toward the direction of the voice only to see a human standing there. The human was a young boy who looked to be about six or seven years old and the boy had bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair with a single piece of hair that stuck up. Standing in front of the boy was a Teddiursa and the little bear Pokémon was glaring at the large Electabuzz.

"I said leave the Moltres alone!" The boy shouted out.

The Electabuzz just glared at the boy and his Pokémon before it took a few steps toward him and raised its hand up so it could try to slam it down on the Teddiursa. It seemed the boy was ready for the Electabuzz to attack because the second that the electric Pokémon raised its hand up was the second that the boy shouted out "Teddy use dig!"

The bear quickly dug into the ground and disappeared from view and all the Electabuzz could do was look around and try to figure out where the little bear would pop up at. A few minutes passed by and Arthur was really starting to wonder if the Teddiursa would ever pop back up again, but of course right when Arthur started thinking that the bear popped out of the ground and slammed it's paw right into the Electabuzz's face. The Electabuzz stumbled back and slammed into a tree and the boy just smiled as he ordered his Teddiursa to use dig again. The bear Pokémon did as it was told and dug into the ground only to pop back out and slam its paw into the Electabuzz's face again. The second time it got hit by the ground type attack the electric Pokémon fainted.

The boy and his Pokémon waited for a few seconds to see if it would get back up again and when the Electabuzz did not move they finally ran over to where Arthur was lying.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked once he was standing in front of the Arthur.

Arthur just struggled to try and get up again, but just like last time he failed to get up onto his feet. The boy just frowned when he saw the small Moltres fail to get up. The boy seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face and before Arthur could even blink the child started to grin.

"I can take you home with me I just know that mom and dad can help you."

Arthur's eyes widened a little at the thought of the boy bringing him home. Arthur didn't want to be captured by a bunch of humans and he was a little more than reluctant to be carried or touched by the human child. The Teddiursa must have noticed Arthur starting to freak out because the bear was by his side within a matter of seconds and he started to talk to Arthur.

"Don't worry Alfred and his family won't try to capture you. They will help you so please just let Alfred carry you and don't burn him." Teddy said.

Arthur just looked the bear right in the eye and asked "Do you promise that they won't try to capture me?"

"I promise." Teddy said.

Arthur just sighed a little and shook his head. "Fine I will trust you."

The boy just looked at the two Pokémon in confusion as they had their little conversation, he could not understand them at all so he really had no clue on what they were saying. Arthur choose not to think about it too deeply the boy just picked Arthur up and started to walk off toward some random direction. Arthur let out a little squawk of surprise at being picked up so fast, but once he was in the boy's arms he just settled himself and got comfortable. Since Arthur was just a bit smaller then the boy himself the child had no problem carrying Arthur. As the boy walked along and Teddy walked beside him, the boy started to just randomly talk about himself.

Arthur was a little overwhelmed by the just how much the boy reviled about himself, but Arthur was able to catch some of the things that the boy said. The boy's name was Alfred F. Jones, he was seven years old, he had a twin brother named Matthew, and he loved hamburgers where pretty much the only things that Arthur could get out of the boy's rather hyper and very fast chattering. Arthur was just happy that he actually knew the kid's name now so he did not mind the fact that he missed most of Alfred's chatter.

After walking for about five minutes Alfred finally walked out of the forest and said "Here we are!"

Arthur looked around the area only to see that it was a large farm. There was a rather nice two story house located nearby and there was a decent sized barn near the house. Arthur could see a large field behind the house and their where a bunch of Miltank grazing on the grass. Arthur was not able to enjoy looking at the scenery for long because Alfred quickly ran over to the house and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I need some help!" Alfred shouted out as he entered the house.

Arthur could hear the sound of footsteps coming near them and before he knew a man and a woman appeared from around the corner.

The two adults just looked at Arthur with wide eyes before Alfred's mother finally asked "Alfred where did you find a Moltres at?"

"The Moltres was being attacked by an Electabuzz in the woods and I saved it, but he got hurt." Alfred quickly explained.

Alfred's mother quickly knelt down to Alfred's level before she smiled at him and said "Alfred bring the Moltres up to the guest room and put him on the bed and I'll be up in a second."

Alfred's mother then stood up and grabbed her husband's arm before she dragged him off somewhere. Once the adults where gone Arthur finally noticed a small boy holding a Cubchoo standing on the bottom step of the staircase that was straight ahead from them. The boy looked a lot like Alfred, but this boy's hair was a bit longer then Alfred's hair and instead of a cowlick this boy had a piece of hair with a curl in it that seemed to defy gravity.

Alfred just smiled at the boy and ran over to him before he said "Hey Mattie met Moltres!"

The child just gave Arthur a small shy smile before he said "Hi I'm Alfred's twin brother Matthew."

The boy then proceeded to hold up the Cubchoo that was in his arms and said "And this is Kumajiro."

Kumajiro just looked at Arthur for a few seconds before he asked "Who are you?"

"My names Arthur." Arthur replied.

It seemed like Kumajiro was going to say more, but before the bear could say a thing Alfred was already racing up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. Alfred gently placed Arthur down on the bed and Teddy climbed up onto the bed and sat down next to Arthur. Right after Teddy sat down Alfred's parents came into the room and Alfred's mother placed a couple of potions and other things on the bed. The woman then started to examine Arthur and while she was checking over all of Arthur's injuries Arthur actually took the time to look at the woman and her husband. The woman had dirty blond hair that she kept tied back in a ponytail and she had dark brown eyes.

The man had dark brown hair but he had the eyes that where as blue as the sky and his skin had a bit of a tan to it.

"He's kind of small for a Moltres isn't he?" Alfred's dad asked and Arthur just gave the man a harsh glare.

Alfred's mother just chuckled a little before she said "He's probably still too young to be really big yet. He will grow up to be a big Pokémon one day if you give him time."

Arthur could not help but feel a little happy at hearing that, but the happiness disappeared when the woman said "Still he seems a bit too young to be wondering around on his own and Moltres are not known for ever being sighted here in the Johto region. I wonder how you got here little guy?"

Arthur just laid his head down on the bed and closed his eyes. His mother was gone and he had no home so did it really matter on where he traveled around to?

Arthur was starting just starting to go on a trip down memory lane, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Alfred yell out "Mom the Moltres was paralyzed in the fight!"

"Was he now? Well that would explain why he is not struggling around so much."

Arthur looked at the woman only to see her pick up a bottle that was full of some type of yellow liquid.

"This paralyze heal should do the trick." The woman said.

The woman then sprayed the strange concoction onto Arthur and within a matter of seconds Arthur could feel his whole body finally starting to relax. Arthur stood up and tried to starch his wings, but his wings aced and just trying to open them all the way gave him a lot of pain.

"No don't go and start opening your wings now, your still hurt." The woman lightly scolded as she grabbed something and sprayed Arthur's wings with it.

"This potion should heal your wings, but you're going to have to rest for a few days." Alfred's mother explained.

Arthur heard Alfred's dad let out a little chuckle before he said "We can give him some Miltank milk to it does wonders for sick or week Pokémon."

The man then shook his head and smiled a bit before he started to walk out of the room.

"Out of all the Pokémon in the world my son saves a Moltres. I never thought I would see a legendary Pokémon in my life…" Alfred's father said more to himself than anyone else as he left the room.

"Well then I think we should let the Moltres rest. Boys why don't you come with me so the Moltres can sleep." The woman said.

Matthew nodded his head and left the room, but Alfred just climbed up on the bed and sat down next to the Moltres.

"Mom can't I stay with the Moltres I promise not to bother him while he sleeps." Alfred begged.

Alfred's mother sighed and gave a small smile before she said "Fine I know you're going to be stubborn about this so there is no point in telling you no, but don't bother the Moltres when he is trying to sleep ok?"

"Ok." Alfred said with a smile.

Alfred's mother left the room and Alfred just looked over at Arthur and smiled.

"See I told you I would get you help because I'm a hero!" Arthur just blinked a few times at the hero comment before he finally just closed his eyes and laid his down on the bed. Arthur did not know about Alfred being a hero all the time, but for today Alfred was his little hero….

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely the weeks passed by and all of Arthur's wounds started to heal. By the third week all of Arthur's injuries had finally healed and he was healthy enough that he could leave at anytime. However by the time that Arthur was finally all healed up he had no desire to leave. Arthur had already grown rather attached to the kind family that had taken him. They were all very nice people and they did not fit the stories that Arthur had heard about humans at all.<p>

Arthur had heard plenty of stories that said humans where cruel and that you should never trust them, but this family seemed to prove that the stories where nothing but lies. They were so very kind and not once did they ever try to catch Arthur and bring him under their control. The family's Pokémon were also just as nice as the family and Arthur really enjoyed talking to them. Arthur really did like everyone on that farm, but out of all of the Pokémon and people that he had grown close to during his time their Arthur had grown the closest to Alfred. The boy was a little ball of energy and he would always spend his day with Arthur and Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't somewhat enjoy the boy's company.

He kept Arthur from getting bored when he was stuck in the bedroom getting better by telling him random stories about the things that have happened in his life like the time Teddy got stuck in a tree and Alfred tried to go rescue him only to get stuck in the tree as well or he would talk about the region known as Unova (evidently Alfred and Matthew where originally from that region) and his wish of going back there to visit one day. Arthur thought it was nice that the boy would just sit there and talk to Arthur even if Arthur was sure that the boy would probably be much happier playing outside. Things got even better when Arthur's wings where finally fully healed and he could go outside because the second that Alfred's mother said that Arthur was healthy enough to go outside Alfred had picked the bird Pokémon up and brought him outside to play. They mostly just picked flowers (well Arthur just kind of watched Alfred pick flowers with Teddy) and looked for berries to eat, but Arthur still had fun and at the end of the day he returned back Alfred's house instead of just flying off. He could have left the second that he was let outside, but Arthur didn't want to leave.

Needless to say Alfred's parents were surprised to see that Arthur had not left and had even said so during dinner as they watched Arthur eat his food along with Teddy and Kumajiro.

When Alfred heard them say this he started to grin before he said "Of course he would not leave because I'm his hero and he would not leave his hero!"

Arthur had just rolled his eyes at what the boy said, but he would be lying to himself if he said that there was not a bit of truth to the boy's words. Alfred really was his little hero and Arthur was just way too attached to the boy now to just get up and leave. However, for as much as Arthur enjoyed his friendship with Alfred there was only one problem and that was the fact that Arthur could not really communicate with Alfred. Alfred could talk to Arthur and Arthur was able to understand him perfectly, but because Arthur was a Pokémon he could not exactly talk back to Alfred. However Arthur knew of a way on how he could communicate with the boy, but he would wait until the time was right.

It was only when whole month had passed by and the family was convinced that Arthur was there to stay did Arthur finally put his plan into action….

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer day and Alfred was ready to spend all day playing with Teddy and his little Moltres friend. Matthew had went off to play at his friend Gilbert who lived in the house near their farm so his little brother would not be able to join them, but that was fine Alfred had Teddy and the Moltres there to keep him company.<p>

Alfred had walked outside onto the front porch with his two companions and smiled at them before he asked "So what do you guys want to do today?"

The Moltres had just opened his wings and flew up into the air before he flew off into a random direction. Teddy immediately followed after the legendary Pokémon and Alfred could do nothing but follow after the two Pokémon. Arthur flew until he reached an empty field that was close to the farm but far enough away that no one would see them. Arthur gently landed onto the ground and Teddy raced over to his side and took his place next to him. Alfred appeared a few minutes latter and smiled at the two Pokémon as he made his way over to the two Pokémon.

"I was able to keep up with you!" Alfred proudly yelled out, but it was pretty easy to see that the boy was out of breath.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and looked over at Teddy before motioned over toward Alfred with his wing. Teddy just gave a swift nod of his head before he walked over toward Alfred and stood beside his trainer. Arthur cheeked to make sure that Alfred and Teddy where far enough away from him before he opened up his wings and let out a loud cry. Within a matter of seconds the bird Pokémon's body started to glow with a soft white light that looked very similar to the light that surrounds a Pokémon when it evolves. Alfred just watched in amazement as the now white shape seemed to take on a different form before the light finally started to die.

When the white light finally went away Alfred was amazed to see a boy standing there in front of him instead of his Moltres friend. The boy had bright golden blond hair and the hugest pair of eyebrows that Alfred had ever seen in his whole life. However, the thing that really got Alfred's attention (beside his large eyebrows) where his bright emerald green eyes. The boy's eyes seemed to practically glow and they just did not look human. The boy was wearing a dark green cloak that had a hood attached to it and he was also wearing an oversized t-shirt that was so large that it almost made it look like the boy was wearing a dress.

"Their now I can talk to you." The boy said as he looked over at Alfred with a small smile on his face.

"W-wait are you the Moltres?" Alfred asked as he took a step toward the strange boy.

The boy just frowned and crossed his arms before he said "Of course I'm the Moltres, but just so you know my name is Arthur."

"How where you able to turn into a human?" Alfred asked.

"All legendary Pokémon have a human form, but we don't just show it to people who we think are special. I wanted to talk to you and the only way I would be able to do that was by using my human form."

Alfred just blinked a few times and shook his head; honestly this was a lot for the boy to take in. Arthur just looked at Alfred and waited to for him to take everything in and after a few seconds had passed Alfred started to smile.

"So since you said that you guys only show this to special people does that mean that I'm special?" Alfred asked.

Arthur just blushed and looked down at the ground before he said "Of course you are you saved me from that Electabuzz along with Teddy and you're my best friend."

Arthur felt Alfred grab his hand and he looked up only to see that Alfred was smiling at him.

"You're my best friend too Arthur." Arthur just started to blush even harder and Alfred just started to grin.

"Come on let's go tell Matthew about this!" Alfred shouted out.

Arthur immediately yanked Alfred back and looked him right in the eye.

"No we can't do that!" Arthur shouted.

"Why not?" Alfred asked in confusion.

"I trust you with this secret, but I don't trust the rest of your family with it quite yet. We can tell them about it one day but not now."

Alfred was quite for a few seconds before he said "Ok we won't tell them."

Arthur smiled at Alfred before he started to pull him along and said "Come on let's go get some honey for Teddy I don't think the Combee will mind sharing with us."

Teddy's eyes lit up at the idea of getting some honey and it wasted no time an running off toward the flower field where the Combee where known to gather. The two boys just watched as the bear Pokémon raced away before they looked at each other and laughed before they followed after the honey loving bear…

* * *

><p>Now that Arthur could actually talk to Alfred the blue eyed boy was able to find out a lot about his Moltres friend. Alfred learned that Arthur was only a year older then Alfred himself and he learned that Arthur was born in the forest near New Bark Town. Arthur had never really said anything about his mother or father and his green eyed friend would usually avoid taking about his own family. Alfred was not really sure on why Arthur was so reluctant to talk about his family, but he always figured it would be best if he didn't ask. Arthur would however talk about the few friends that he had made during his travels.<p>

All of the friends that Arthur had where legendary Pokémon and as it turned out most of these Pokémon where going on a journey much like Arthur himself. Arthur talked about a Shaymin girl named Elizabeta who was traveling the world to spread the love of flowers and possibly find her true love along the way. He talked about a kindhearted Latias named Lily and her overprotective brother, a Latios named Vash, who were traveling the world just so that they could see everything that the world had to offer to them. Arthur also spoke about a few other Pokémon and their travels, but all this really did was cause Alfred to wonder why Arthur was travailing in the first place.

Of course when Alfred asked this Arthur would just smile at him and say "I was traveling to find a home and I found it when your family took me in."

Alfred was a little surprised at hearing that, but he was happy to know that Arthur was so at home on his family's little farm. Along with finding out a little about Arthur's life before he ended up living with Alfred he was also able to get rather addicted to tea. It had honestly been a complete accident on how Alfred had been able to pull that off and if he had known just how hooked onto the stuff the boy would have gotten he may have decided against giving his friend the stuff. Arthur, Alfred, and Teddy had taken on the habit of going downstairs to watch scary movies every Friday when everyone else in the house was asleep. It was the only time Alfred would ever be able to watch the scary movies considering the fact that his parents thought he was a little to young for those type of movies.

It was also the only time that Arthur could wonder around the house in his human form without having to worry too much about Alfred's family seeing him. One night Arthur had gotten thirsty and had found some tea that belonged to Alfred's mother. Alfred saw no harm in letting Arthur try some of it, but after trying just one cup of the stuff Arthur just wanted to have even more and before Alfred or Teddy knew it Arthur had finished off ten cups of tea. Arthur was hooked onto the stuff now and he made it a nightly ritual to go down to the kitchen to get a cup of his now beloved tea. Alfred's mother had started to wonder why her tea seemed to be disappearing so fast, but Alfred thought it would be best if he didn't tell her.

Honestly Alfred didn't understand why Arthur liked tea so much he thought it tasted pretty nasty, but in the long run he didn't care too much about it. He had his two best friends Teddy and Arthur with him and that was all that he needed to be happy. Alfred thought the days of eating honey with Arthur and Teddy and watching movies every Friday night would never end, but unfortunately all good things most come to an end and that was something that Alfred ended up learning on one dark depressing night…..

* * *

><p>One dark cloudy night Arthur could hear a bunch of people talking outside. The voices where rather loud and they were keeping Arthur from getting any sleep. Add on to the fact that Alfred was snoring rather loudly tonight (Alfred and Arthur shared a room, much to Alfred's insistence) and it was pretty obvious that Arthur was not going to be sleeping any time soon. Arthur got up from his spot at the edge of Alfred's rather large bed before he flew over to the window and looked outside. From his spot by the window Arthur could see Alfred's mother and father walking toward the barn.<p>

However, Arthur could see five people walking with them and Arthur had never seen these people before. They were all wearing white uniforms that had a giant red R on them. Arthur didn't know why, but just looking at the group made him uncomfortable. There was something that was very strange about that group and they definitely did not look like the kind of people that Alfred's parents would normally hang out with. Arthur just narrowed his eyes before he turned into his human form and ran over to the door and opened it up.

He raced down the stairs and out of the house before he quickly made his way over to the barn. Arthur walked into the barn only to see that Alfred's parents and those shady people where nowhere to be found. The only ones who where in the barn where the Miltank who were sleeping in their stalls. Arthur could hear what sounded like muffled voices coming from above him and after looking around for a few minutes Arthur was able to find a staircase that lead up to the second floor. Arthur slowly walked up the stairs only to find a door at the top. The door was slightly ajar and Arthur was able to slip inside without making a sound.

When Arthur got into the room he was shocked at what he saw. All around the room were cages of all sorts of sizes and most of the cages had a Pokémon in it. All of the Pokémon looked positively miserable. An Ivysaur that was in a cage closest to the door just narrowed its eyes when it saw Arthur.

"What in the world is a child doing here…." The Ivysaur muttered to herself.

Arthur quickly ran over to the cage and wrapped his hands around the bars of the grass Pokémon's cage. "What's going on why are you in a cage?"

The Ivysaur's eyes widened a little before she asked "You can understand me? Don't tell me your one of those legendary Pokémon."

Arthur just gave the grass type a nervous smile and the Ivysaur's eyes just grew a bit wider.

"Boy you need to get out of here now before the Jones find you and toss you into a cage." The Ivysaur said.

"But why would the Jones do that?" Arthur asked with wide eyes.

"They might look nice, but the Jones are as evil as they come. They have been taken us away from our homes and our trainers so they can sell us to some unsavory people. If you don't believe me then just go deeper into the room you'll see soon enough, but just don't get caught."

Arthur looked at the grass Pokémon for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head and walked away from the cage. Arthur heard the Ivysaur whisper for him to be careful, but Arthur said nothing back to her. Eventually Arthur made it to the very middle of the large room and from his hiding place behind a pile of empty cages Arthur watched as Alfred's mother and father made a deal with the five people in white uniforms. One of the people in white uniforms, a man with brown hair, was handing Alfred's father a large sum of money.

"Here this is enough for the two Pokémon, right?" Alfred's father took the money and counted it up before he gave the man a small smile.

"Yep it's all here. You Rockets defiantly keep up your side of the bargain." Alfred's father said.

The Rocket man just smiled before he looked over to his four companions and said "Ok boys bring them out to the truck."

Arthur watched as four men grabbed a cage with a Dratini in it and a cage with a Clefairy. The Clefairy was racing around its cage looking around for some way to escape from its predicament. The Dratini just laid there in its cage and cried. The dragon type Pokémon seemed to have long since accepted its fate and could only cry. Arthur was hidden away well enough that the humans didn't notice him there, but the Dratini saw him and gave the child the most miserable look that he had ever seen.

Arthur was frozen in his spot and could only watch as the two Pokémon where taken away by the four Rocket members. Arthur was so busy staring at the door were the two Pokémon had been taken away through that he jumped a little when he heard the Rocket start talking again.

"Word is that you got a Moltres on your hands. You willing to part with it?" The brown haired man asked.

Arthur could only watch in disbelief as he heard Alfred's mother, Alfred's kind gentle mother, say "I don't know our boy is rather attached to the Moltres, but we might part with him for the right price. Come on we can talk about it along with your order for twenty abras for Celadon's game corner in the office."

Alfred's parents and the Rocket man walked into the office room that was located in the back of the room and closed the door behind them. The second Arthur heard the door click shut he quickly scrambled out of the room and down the stairs. The Jones were going to sell him to those nasty people without a care in the world. The Jones had been stealing Pokémon away from their homes and sold them. Arthur almost couldn't believe it, but he had seen it happen right before his eyes. By the time he made it outside he had collapsed onto his knees and he was crying. He had trusted the Jones family and now he finds out that they were like this. It was like the ultimate betrayal to Arthur and he had never felt hurt like this before. He had heard some Pokémon say how humans were practically evil and that they did all sorts of terrible things. Arthur had never believed those things, but after what he saw and heard he could believe it now.

"I'll never trust humans again." Arthur said to himself.

What Arthur said to himself was not just something he said in the heat of the moment; it was a promise to himself and it would be a promise that he would try to keep. However for now Arthur would not dwell on his promise that he would carry out right now he had to get away. With a flash of fire Arthur turned back into his true form, a Moltres, and let out a loud cry. With a few strong flaps from his wings Arthur flew up into the air and away from the house. Not once did Arthur look back at the place that he had once been his home. Since Arthur never looked back he never noticed that due to the fact that he was not controlling the fire from his body and a few sparks had fallen onto the house.

He also never noticed the blue eyes of his best friend and the black eyes of a bear Pokémon watching him fly away….

* * *

><p>Not a lot of things could wake Alfred up, but hearing the loud cry of a legendary Pokémon was one of the things that could wake the child up. Alfred's head popped up off his pillow and Teddy got up from his spot on Alfred's rather large bed. The two of them quickly noticed that Arthur was not there with them and after they scrambled over to the window they knew why. They watched as Arthur flew up into the air and disappeared from view.<p>

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted out, but his friend could not hear him.

Once Arthur was gone Alfred heard what sounded like somebody rushing toward his room followed by his door being slammed open. Alfred and Teddy quickly turned around only to see Matthew standing there holding Kumajiro in his arms.

"Alfred we have to go!" Matthew yelled out before he ran into the room and grabbed Alfred's hand.

Alfred had just enough time to grab Teddy before he was dragged out of the room. Alfred kept asking what was wrong, but Matthew never gave him an answer he just preceded to drag his brother outside. The second that they were outside the two boys where pulled into their mother's arms and then they were dragged away from the house. Alfred was vaguely aware that his mother was crying, but Alfred was not paying attention to her. He was too busy looking at the house which was on fire.

The fire was not very large and so far it was only the back part of the house that was really getting any damage, but the fire was growing by the second.

"Thank goodness your both ok." Alfred and Matthew's mother said as she hugged her two children close to her.

Alfred quickly looked away from the fire and up at his mother and said "Mom Arthur is gone!"

"Arthur?" Alfred heard his father ask.

"The Moltres!" Alfred said.

The children's parents where quite for a few seconds before they both shouted out "The Moltres!"

It seemed they both realized something at the exact same time. Alfred could hear his father start to curse and his mother just let out a small sigh. "Alfred that's not important what is important is that you, Matthew, Teddy, and Kumajiro are ok."

Alfred wanted to disagree with that and from the look on Teddy's face it was obvious that the normal type Pokémon agreed with him. Arthur was there best friend and he was just as important as they were. However his concerns about his friend where ignored and all he could do was stand back with his family and wait for the fire trucks to come and take care of the fire. The fire trucks came and along with the fire trucks came some concerned neighbors and a single police car. The fire had spread and a few sparks had landed on the barn and caused it to catch on fire as well.

Luckily, the firemen and there Pokémon where able to put out the fire before it could cause any real damage and hurt Pokémon in there. However it was only when the firemen went into the barn to make sure that they had completely taken care of the fire there did everything fall apart. Alfred's parents were nervous for some reason when the firemen went into the barn, but Alfred could not figure out why. After a couple minutes had passed the firemen came back out and they did not look happy at all. They went over to the two officers who were waiting near their car (they had already talked to the Jones family) and started to talk to them.

Soon enough a few of the firemen went back into the barn with one of the police officers with them while the other officer walked over to Alfred's parents and stood beside them. Soon enough the officer that went into the barn came back out with a pair of handcuffs held out. The other officer immediately pulled out his handcuffs and started to put them on his dad while the officer that came out of the barn did the same to Alfred's mother.

"Sarah and David Jones you're under arrest for Pokémon smuggling." The woman officer shouted out.

Immediately the neighbors broke out in surprised gasps and loud chatter while the few people who were too shocked to say anything just looked on as the firemen bought out one cage after another and every single cage had a Pokémon of some type in it. Alfred and his brother could only watch with wide eyes as there parents where arrested and these Pokémon that where in cages where bought out of the barn. Alfred could feel Teddy grab onto his shirt and he could hear snippets of the people's conversation around him. "I had heard that someone had been stealing trainers Pokémon, but I never thought…", "They seemed like such nice people too.", and "Who steals Pokémon form their loving owners?" were the things that Alfred heard the most.

After listening and watching everything that was happening around him the puzzle pieces in Alfred's head started to slowly fit together. Alfred's parents were Pokémon smugglers and Arthur left even when he said that he would never leave. Finally it all clicked in his head and he knew why Arthur left.

"It's your entire fault!" Alfred shouted out as he took a few steps towards his parents.

A fireman grabbed Alfred and kept him from getting any closer to his parents, but Alfred was too angry to really notice.

"It's your entire fault that Arthur left. He found out about you being Pokémon smugglers and then he left! I'll never forgive you for this! I hate you!"

Alfred's mother looked like she had been slapped in the face when she heard her oldest child say that he hated her, but hearing your own child say something like that it was no wonder she looked hurt. Alfred's father never bothered to look at his angry son and Matthew could just look at his parents with pure sadness in his eyes. As Alfred watched his parents be driven away in the police car and the officer that stayed behind called in for another police car to come and pick him and the kids up he made two promises to himself. He promised himself that he would never be like his parents and that he would never truly forgive them for this. However the most important promise that he made was that one day he would find his friend Arthur again….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's chapter one. Wow, this is a long chapter. Anyway, info time!<strong>

**How did you come up with this?: This is actually another fanfic that was inspired by a picture that girlyanimegal on deviantART made. It's the same picture that inspired my other fanfic "Curse of the Phoenix". We had been talking about my other fanfic when we got into the conversation about Pokémon and soon enough this fanfic was born. This fanfic will be on my deviantART account too. I am called Hetalia-England on there so you will see it up there.**

**Alfred's from Unova: From what I know/understand Unova was slightly inspired by the New York City metropolitan area. Since it's the closest that I can get to an America I just went with the idea that Alfred and Matthew where born there. **

**Teddy the Teddiursa: Teddy was named after the 26th American president Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt. This is more of a fun fact than anything else. He is Alfred's fist Pokémon and you can consider him America's starter Pokémon.**

**Combee in Johto: I realize that Combee are not found in the Johto region, but for the sake of the fic let's just say that there are a few that hang around on the farm. I really choose them because I think it would be easier to get honey from a Combee then a Beedrill. **

**Kumajiro the Cubchoo: Since the Pokémon Cubchoo is pretty much a polar bear Pokémon so I used it for Kumajiro. Kumajiro is Matthew's first Pokémon and as such he is Matthew's starter Pokémon as well. **

**Legendary Pokémon: As a rule/fact for this fanfic all legendary Pokémon have a human form and can turn into their human form whenever they want. They can also summon out say their wings or tails if they are in their human form as well.**

**Celadon's game corner: The Celadon Game Corner belongs to team rocket (at the start anyway). They give away Pokemon for coins (or whatever they are called). I kind of thought that Team Rocket would get the Pokemon from bad places becouse they would be cheeper or something.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


End file.
